


In Your Arms

by Lottie_14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottie_14/pseuds/Lottie_14
Summary: I'm rubbish at choosing titles :,) but oh well. I hope you enjoy it :33This story isn't that long it's quite short





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rubbish at choosing titles :,) but oh well. I hope you enjoy it :33
> 
> This story isn't that long it's quite short

It was a cold winters day at hogwarts, and Lily Evans was humming to herself softly reading her book in peace by the fireplace in the gryffindor common room a strand of her dark red hair was covering one of her eyes when all of a sudden four laughing gryffindor boys ran in.

"The look  
on Snivellus' face was priceless!" A small mousy brown haired boy laughed 

"We were there Wormtail..." a light brown haired boy replied sighing  
Lily groaned as she recognised the voices they belonged to the marauders, she slammed her book shut ,moved the strand of hair out of her face then tried to sneak off to her dorm but she was obviously noticed since a voice yelled "Oi! Evans!" She looked back at the smirking male who was ruffling his jet black making it look messier and stared at her  
"What do you want Potter?" She sighed  
"Want to go out with me?" His smirk got wider.

"No." She replied annoyed while storming off to her dorm, when all of a sudden a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist 

"And where do you think you are going Lily-flower?" He asked 

"To my dorm to finish reading my book in peace, please let go of me." She replied blushing slightly while trying to stay calm.

"I will let you go if... you give me a kiss." He purred in her ear

"No! I will not kiss you!" She yelled blushing a darker shade of red 

"Just one kiss."  
She sighed "No." 

"James just leave her alone, she obviously doesn't like you" Remus chuckled 

"Don't listen to him mate she's just playing hard to get!" Sirius grinned 

Lily took this as opportunity to get away from James, she moved his arms attempting to run away but he moved her closer 

"Potter... let go now!" She groaned 

"Hmmmm let me think.. No!" 

Lily sighed getting frustrated at him surely he would have let her go by now...

A few minutes later the other three boys left, leaving James and Lily alone.

"Aren't you getting tired of this Potter?"

"With you in my arms? Never!" He chuckled

She smiled slightly it was quite nice being In his arms, he was very warm and strong, and strongly smelt like butter beer and a crackling fire. She leaned backwards so that she was resting her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

James smiled at how adorable she was and kissed the top of her head,  
Them whispered in her ear 

"you can go now." 

"I-I'm fine like this.."

He held her closer and sighed, he couldn't believe what was happening, Lily Evans was letting him hold her! She wasn't fighting like she usually does.

Lily looked up at him and kissed him softly, she couldn't believe she had... had... fallen in love with the person she said she hated for 6 years!

She slowly pulled away from him and smiled, he looked down at her and smiled wildly 

"Hey Potter, want to go out with me?" Lily giggled 

"Yes!" James practically shouted kissing her.

"Woah what's going on here?" Sirius said leaning against the staircase smirking 

"Padfoot! We-"

"We're dating." Lily smiled at him slightly 

"CONGRATULATIONS PRONGS I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN ONE DAY!" Sirius cried hugging James and Lily tightly

"I-I can't breathe!" Lily gasped

"I'm sorry Evans, I'm just so happy!" He wiped away a tear

"You're actually crying?" James asked laughing

"Yes! This is an important day prongsie, we need to plan your wedding right now!" Sirius shouted 

"What?!" James and lily exclaimed

"WORMTAIL MOONY QUICKLY WE NEED TO PLAN PRONGS AND EVANS WEDDING!"

Lily laughed at the teenager who was running upstairs, then turned to James and blushed.

"I have to study for our potions test, will I see you at dinner?" 

"Of course you will!" James smiled 

"Good" Lily smiled and kissed his cheek before heading to the library.

James headed to his dorm with a huge grin on his face he jumped on his bed and sighed

"Are you ok?" Remus asked

"Of course I am!" James exclaimed "Lily asked me out And kissed me!"

"So it is true?" Remus asked "I'm happy for you mate." He smiled slightly 

"You managed to get Evans to go out with you?!" Peter squeaked

"Wormtail, didn't you hear padfoot shouting it?" Remus shook his head 

"Oh yeah." He replied embarrassed 

 

"Lily! You're going out with James?!" Marlene whisper shouted

"Yes." Lily whispered back

"I'm so happy for you!" Marlene hugged her

"Thank you, I just can't believe I didn't realise I actually like-no love him!" Lily giggled 

 

"James... If you ever have kids with Evans, can I be the godfather?" 

"Of course Padfoot! You're my best mate."

"You're the best Prongs!"

"Hey can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"We will grow old together, right?"

"Prongs what makes you think we won't?! We will watch your kid grow up to be the greatest quiditch player ever!" Sirius laughed

"They will probably be a trouble maker like me, and smart like Lily."

"You two will be the best parents ever!"

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was pretty said I'm sorry ;; I hope you liked it!


End file.
